


(Cross)FADED

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Condoms, Drinking, M/M, Marijuana, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, dubcon because of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin meets Kyungsoo at a party after getting cross-faded. SMUT





	(Cross)FADED

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes ^^

Smoke curled as it streamed from the end of the lit blunt between Jongin’s fingers. He brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply. The initial burn always felt the best. He held it in his lungs until they stung and let it out through his teeth, closing his eyes a bit. He passed the blunt to the tall guy sitting to his right and squinted as the high made its way through his bloodstream.

For a fleeting moment his teeth felt like metal and his body tingled as the THC traveled through him. The first hit was the hardest, but Jongin knew once it settled he’d be in bliss. Then, as soon as it had come over him, the anxiety left and was replaced by the giddiness that he craved. He giggled.

Jongin sunk deep into the sofa and squinted around at everyone in the room. All his best friends: Chanyeol, Sehun, Yixing, and Luhan were sitting around him while the rest of the party goers stood dispersed around the room nursing their beers and talking. A group of guys across the room eyed the four smoking on the sofa, but had yet to approach. This game of chicken had been going on all night.

Chanyeol nudged Jongin. “Want another hit?” He held the thin, tightly wrapped blunt in his fingers. It was already nearly gone. Jongin supposed Yixing had hogged it when it reached him. Damn guy always took the longest drags before passing it on.

“Yeah,” Jongin responded and pinched the blunt carefully. He inhaled deeply again, holding it in his lungs expertly and finally exhaling the thick sweet smelling smoke out with a laugh. Pale fingers grabbed what remained of the blunt and smashed it into the ashtray. Jongin vaguely noticed it was Sehun and smiled at him.

His body felt so...free. Free of the daily anxiety that kept him so wound up. School had deadlines that were quickly approaching, but with each puff, they seemed farther away. He rolled his head against the back of the couch giggling quietly. He always got the giggles when he was high. Jongin felt the sofa lift as Chanyeol stood up and stretched.

“I’m gonna grab some beers, want one?” He scratched his stomach while his other hand was still raised in the air.

Jongin gazed up at him, Chanyeol was so freaking tall. Why was he so tall? Did his parents stretch him out as a child? Or maybe it was because he always saw Chanyeol hanging from the monkey bars when they were kids. Dude was a fucking giant. It was funny. Another fit of giggles burst from Jongin. When he gathered his wits he nodded, “Yeah.”

Jongin watched as Luhan stood up and grabbed Sehun’s hand. The two of them disappeared into the crowd, presumably to go hook up somewhere as they always did. Yixing, on the other hand was chatting excitedly to another tall man with dark eyebrows. They seemed to be pretty deep in their conversation, so Jongin kept to himself.

He did not mind sitting by himself riding his high. But a tiny voice in the back of his head kept bugging him. Asking him if it was normal to be sitting down at a party by himself. Jongin ignored it and stood up. He needed to be drunk to fully enjoy his high. Cross-fading wasn’t for everyone, but for Jongin it was how he really got into his element.

In the distance, he saw Chanyeol leaning against the wall, talking with a dark haired guy wearing a thin leather choker and eyeliner. Typical. While being high made Jongin less anxious and giggly, being high made Chanyeol even more easily _distracted_.

Jongin ambled over to the counter and snagged an unopened beer from a random six pack. He didn’t look at the brand, it really didn’t matter. Alcohol was alcohol and Jongin just needed some in his system. The weed made his fingers a bit gummy so he was in the process of opening it when a voice called out behind him.

“Hey those are mine.”

Jongin’s hands froze and he whipped around to face a short, wide-eyed man with full lips. He fumbled with the bottle opener for a second before it clattered to the ground. In any normal situation Jongin would have been dying of embarrassment, but the high had just about taken over, so instead he giggled at his predicament and stood up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“No big deal, you can have one.” The shorter man said and picked up the bottle opener. He grabbed the beer from Jongin’s hand and popped the cap off. “Here, you look like you’re struggling there buddy.”

Jongin studied the man. He had raven colored hair and dark but wide eyes. His black shirt only made the contrast of his skin that much more apparent. His jeans were snug in all the right ways and as Jongin dragged his eyes back to the man’s face he blushed. He had been too obvious as subtlety flew out the window when he was high.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The man reached behind Jongin and grabbed another beer and opened it. “I’m Kyungsoo. You?”

“Same.” Jongin said and then sputtered. “I mean, I’m Jongin, meet to nice you. I mean, nice to meet you.” He took a couple big gulps of the beer and grimaced. It was incredibly bitter. Jongin squinted at the label. What the hell did he grab? It couldn’t be an–

“It’s an IPA.” Kyungsoo stated with a smug smile. “It’s an acquired taste.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. Of course it was too good to be true. Not only was this Kyungsoo guy ridiculously attractive, but he had to be a beer snob. Way to go straight for his dick. Jongin kind of liked guys that were a bit cocky in mundane things. “Right.”

Jongin sipped the beer and pursed his lips. It really was too bitter to enjoy, but whatever. It was going to do the job of getting him hella faded and that was all he needed. Maybe it was because of the bitter taste that he ket bringing the bottle back to his lips, because before he knew it, he was halfway done and it had only been a few moments.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Kyungsoo said. He was now leaning against the counter next to Jongin, his beer dangling between his neat fingertips.

Jongin hadn’t realized he was still standing there so he jumped a bit and then found himself chuckling under his breath. Another swig from the beer and Jongin was admiring Kyungsoo all over again. Kyungsoo was just his type, Jongin decided.

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo’s fingers, wrapped around the neck of the bottle, half wishing they were around a part of him instead. Yep. He was quickly approaching cross-faded city, population: Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s nails were short, as if he bit them regularly, and his hands were small. But, considering his height, they fit. They looked decidedly masculine as well, not too delicate but not rough either. He had nice fingers. Jongin was a bit fixated, to be honest.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and Jongin’s eyes shot up. “Sorry, I’m a little cross-faded.”

It was true. Jongin was sipping the beer so constantly that he had finished it in under ten minutes. Add that to the fact that he was relatively a lightweight, and he was happily feeling the effects of both the alcohol and the weed. He clumsily placed the bottle on the counter behind him and smiled at Kyungsoo. He was _really_ cute. Cute enough for Jongin to want to pin him against the wall and make out with him.

“S’all good.” Kyungsoo said and reached for another beer for himself. He popped the cap off deftly and brought the bottle to his lips.

Jongin watched the bottle enviously. He knew  it was the alcohol talking, but he wanted to be that beer bottle. He wanted to have Kyungsoo’s lips on him, around him. He tore his gaze from Kyungsoo’s pink lips and glanced around. He couldn’t be too obvious. Of course, being as faded as he was, how obvious he was being was totally subjective.

As Jongin looked around he spotted each of his friends. Chanyeol was now pressed up against the wall completely lip locked with the short dark haired man he had been talking to earlier. His hands were firmly planted on the other’s ass, holding him tightly against him. Yixing and the eyebrow guy were taking up the whole couch lazily chatting still. Sehun and Luhan were still missing. It seemed like all the people he cared for were off having fun without him.

Kyungsoo bumped against Jongin lightly. His cheeks were faintly flushed. “What’s your deal anyway?”

“What?” Jongin eyed Kyungsoo cautiously.

“You were making bedroom eyes at me all night and now I’m here and you’re ignoring me?” He was smiling, but Jongin could see a bit of annoyance in the way he set his mouth.

Jongin shrugged. “I’m shy.”

“No, shy is fleeting glances and you staying on that couch all night. You’re here now, so, you gonna make a move or do I have to?” Kyungsoo said. His face was completely blank, but he was leaning with both elbows on the counter and Jongin admired the swell of his biceps. Okay, Kyungsoo was _hot._

Jongin needed another hit. He smiled at Kyungsoo and then pulled a joint from behind his ear. Chanyeol had scoffed at him keeping it there, but it was the only way he could make sure Yixing didn’t smoke his whole stash and keep it from getting crushed.

Jongin placed it between his lips and dug in his pocket for his lighter, but Kyungsoo had beat him to it and was holding a lighter with a pickle on it at the end. Jongin raised an eyebrow but leaned to light the joint and pulled a long drag, letting the chemicals bliss him out.

Now, he was ready to make a move. He blew out the smoke, a cloud forming a spectral miasma that swirled and tumbled in the air, dispersing the further out it went. “Let’s go outside,” he said and started walking, knowing that Kyungsoo would come with him.

There were several benches surrounding a fire pit that kept the cold air from being too biting. Jongin plopped down, watching the flames dance and lick the edges, small embers floated up, disappearing into the night sky. It was just chilly enough for the fire to be surrounded by other party-goers, all in various states of sobriety.

On the grass two girls were cuddled next to each other, long hair spilling over their shoulders as they passed a plastic soda bottle between the two of them. From where Jongin was, he could see that it was filled with something that was very much not soda. People were really going all out here.

Jongin sat down on one of the benches and patted his lap. He had been expecting Kyungsoo to take a seat, but the man simply sat down next to Jongin, legs open and then smirked. “I don’t do laps,” he said. “But, you’re more than welcome to sit in mine.”

That sent a tingle straight to Jongin’s groin. He took another drag from the blunt and shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted himself until he was planted firmly on Kyungsoo’s lap. It was different than he was used to, but Jongin kind of liked it.

“Puff, puff, pass, isn’t that how it goes?” Kyungsoo said and Jongin damn near choked on his breath. Kyungsoo was fucking blunt as hell and it was doing absolute wonders for his attractiveness.

It was then that Jongin realized that he might be in over his head, with this stranger, but he handed Kyungsoo the brown, grape flavored blunt and watched him take a huge hit. He held it in his lungs like a pro and continued talking, “Tell me about yourself, Jongin.” With the final word he let out his breathe, smoke pluming around both their heads.

Jongin pinched the blunt between his fingers and took a tiny drag, just large enough to give him time to think before he responded. “From…” he let out the smoke, “a small town down south. Came here for school and now I’m studying dance, you?”

“I go whichever way the wind blows,” Kyungsoo said cryptically and plucked the blunt from Jongin’s fingers. “Tonight it’s blowing your way.”

Jongin’s eyes widened and he giggled. “You just say whatever you want to, don’t you?”

“It gets me what I want, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo teased.

Yeah, yeah it did. Jongin reached for the blunt but Kyungsoo shook his head no, instead taking a drag and then beckoning Jongin to kiss him. Their lips touched and Jongin opened his mouth, knowing exactly what Kyungsoo was doing. He inhaled the smoke from Kyungsoo’s mouth, holding it in for a bit before turning to blow it out.

Shotgunning with a random stranger was not how Jongin thought his night was going to go, but Kyungsoo had nice lips and he was saying all the right things. Jongin took the blunt back, a laugh bubbling in his throat while Kyungsoo snaked his hands around his waist. Just that tiny bit of contact with his bare skin had Jongin practically moaning.

They were down to their final hit and Jongin decided to repay the favor. He pulled the last drag into his mouth and then touched Kyungsoo’s chin, which alerted him. Their lips came together for the second time but instead of Kyungsoo pulling the smoke into his mouth, he swiped his hot tongue once over Jongin’s bottom lip.

That changed things drastically, because the next thing Jongin knew, he was grinding down onto Kyungsoo’s lap and they sucked face. Jongin had his knees on the bench, braced on either side of Kyungsoo’s legs and his hands were cupping his face and then moving down to his shoulders, his back, and then back up to run through his hair. He just couldn’t touch him enough.

The reverse was true as well as Kyungsoo guided his hips with a tight grip, groaning in that delicious deep voice of his. It sent straight up shudders down Jongin’s back. That rich velvet could make him do anything. It could make him drop to his knees right then and there and he wouldn’t even question it.

“Let’s move this somewhere more private,” Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo’s hot mouth.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said, voice thick with desire.

Together the two of them stumbled through the backdoor, taking small moments to press the other against the wall and kiss like their life depended on it. It wasn’t until they fell against a door and landed on the floor that Jongin realized that somehow they ended up alone.

The room was a decent size, white Christmas lights strewn up against the wall twinkling softly. The overhead fan had two blue bulbs in it so the whole room had an unearthly glow to it. It was pretty damn trippy, but Jongin liked it. On the floor was a futon mattress and Jongin kind of scoffed at the idea of doing it on the floor, but when he glanced over to Kyungsoo he saw him yanking off his shoes and undressing.

“No fair, that’s my favorite part,” Jongin pouted but followed suit.

“My favorite part too,” Kyungsoo breathed and kicked his jeans into a corner of the room. He gave Jongin a once over and hummed appreciatively under his breath. “You’re hot.”

“Thanks,” Jongin giggled and struggled to pull his pants over his feet. He stumbled into a two drawer dresser and leaned against it to pull his pants the rest of the way off. He raked his fingers through his hair in embarrassment and mumbled. “I’m fine.”

Kyungsoo looked at him with a half worried look and then nodded. “Okay, cool.” He walked up to Jongin, completely naked and ran a hand down his chest. “Where were we?”

Jongin dove down on Kyungsoo’s lips with a hunger. He sucked on their plushness and moaned deep in his chest. Good god, this guy had amazing lips. He pulled Kyungsoo against him, roaming his hands over smooth skin and marveled a bit at their contrast. It was such a difference in the low light. Kyungsoo seemed to almost glow against him.

Hips pressed to hips, Jongin could feel his growing slickness slide against his body. Kyungsoo’s dick was hard and ready and grinding against his own. It was just the right amount of pressure to make his jaw fall slack and a helpless moan to leave his throat. The tingle of his high was still very much there and when Kyungsoo started sucking hard on his neck he thought he was going to float away.

Somehow they stumbled onto the futon on the floor without taking too much damage other than a slightly bruised bottom lip. Jongin let Kyungsoo climb on top of him, straddling his chest. He gave him a sultry look and scooted upwards. The only words that left his mouth were “Open,” and Jongin had no desire to disobey.

Jongin opened his lips as the smooth tip of Kyungsoo’s uncircumcised dick pressed against them. He snaked out his tongue, first experimentally and then with confidence. Winding his fingers around the shaft, Jongin began to bob his head the best he could while Kyungsoo braced his hand against the wall and slowly fucked Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin wasn’t sure if it was the high or the alcohol but right now he could not get enough of Kyungsoo’s dick. He slurped around the heavy weight in his mouth and stroked in tandem. Kyungsoo had a nice tasting dick, Jongin decided and moved his hands up to Kyungsoo’s dick to take more of it into his mouth. It wasn’t long, but it was slightly thicker than average. The perfect length for giving blowjobs and Jongin could only imagine that it would feel even more amazing in his ass.

The deep moans that Kyungsoo was making made Jongin’s scalp tingle. He wanted to hear more than that, so he popped off Kyungsoo’s cock for a split second to suck on his own fingers and then place them at Kyungsoo’s entrance. He teased him for a bit, circling the puckered hole and then pressing against it lightly. Just as he was about to slip a finger inside, Kyungsoo was no longer straddling his chest and had manhandled Jongin onto his stomach.

“Ass up,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin scrambled to move. It wasn’t what he had been expecting but this whole night had been void of all expectation so this was nothing different.

Face pressed into a pillow that smelled very much like Kyungsoo’s shampoo, Jongin situated his knees a good distance apart while Kyungsoo moved around behind him. There was the sound of plastic being ripped open and then a cool wet wipe was being used. Jongin almost jumped but, a soft “shh!” and a gentle hand on the small of his back kept him calm.

“Gotta make sure you’re clean,” Kyungsoo said and in the moment it took for him to inhale, his tongue was already pressed against Jongin’s asshole.

Hot, wet swipes turned into slow swirls that danced around the edges. Another pass of his tongue turned into a sucking sound and Jongin could feel Kyungsoo latch onto his asscheek. His hands massaged the other one while he whispered soft praises about how nice Jongin’s ass looked and how pert it was and how he wanted to utterly destroy it. It caused a tightening of Jongin’s dick and he curled his toes in anticipation.

Jongin thought Kyungsoo was done worshiping his ass, but a hot pass of his tongue made Jongin’s back arch. He pressed harder against Kyungsoo’s face, eagerly asking him for more. “Please…. Feels so good.”

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Kyungsoo teased and happily buried his face into Jongin’s ass.

He kept digging his fingers into Jongin’s thighs and would then move them to press Jongin’s back into a deeper arch. Sometimes he would gently caress Jongin’s legs while he ate his ass. Other times he would pinch him ever so slightly and with every thing that Kyungsoo did, Jongin was finding himself more and more into it.

He gripped the corners of the pillow his face was pressed into and moaned loudly as Kyungsoo dipped his tongue inside. Just that tiny bit of stretching was amazing and Jongin could not wait anymore. He wiggled his hips and begged for something more.

Jongin’s wish was granted because not too soon after Kyungsoo flicked his tongue against Jongin's hole, he could feel a slickened finger prod against it and slip inside. Jongin was greedy though and he needed something bigger than a single finger so he whined softly, “More.”

Kyungsoo made a sound of agreement and slid a second digit inside. He moved them slowly, gently scissoring them and circling them as he worked Jongin open. His other hand reached between Jongin’s legs to stroke him and that was when Jongin saw stars. He gritted his teeth to bite down the wail that threatened to escape.

“Mmm, no, please be loud. I want to hear every sound,” Kyungsoo said.

That broke the dam because Jongin turned his face in the pillow so he could see Kyungsoo sitting behind him, dick hard and ready and leaking while he pleasured Jongin. His expression was one of pure placidity and something about that gave Jongin little shivers down his spine. Good shivers. The shivers that made his groin ache and made him bite his lip.

He was so into the way that Kyungsoo’s eyes were so attentive as if Jongin’s ass was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. To have a complete stranger look so utterly enamored and so into him after only knowing him for the better of three hours was kind of amazing. Two light pats on Jongin’s cheeks told him that Kyungsoo was about to move and he had to swallow down a sound of discontent when his fingers vanished.

“Grabbing a condom,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo over his shoulder and saw him digging through drawers with familiarity. Was this Kyungsoo’s room? Were they at his house? Jongin had more questions but the idea of Kyungsoo sleeping on the floor gave him a fit of giggles and he fell over onto his side, laughing quietly to himself.

Kyungsoo returned, condom wrapper in his teeth and smiled. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m just,” Jongin giggled some more, “Thinking about how this might be your room and I can’t stop laughing.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo said matter of factly and danced his fingers up Jongin’s leg. “Is that a problem?”

Jongin shook his head, swallowing down the giggles. “It just doesn’t look like you.”

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo said rolling the condom on and giving his cock a few good pumps. “And what makes you think you know me so well?”

Jongin propped himself up on his elbow and half shrugged. “I guess you have a point.” He glanced down at his dick resting on his leg and then looked up at Kyungsoo, taking in his form once more. He had a nice fit body, one that made Jongin’s dick throb and twitch. Oh yes, he was excited about this.

Kyungsoo scooted over to Jongin, placing a hand on his hip to keep him in that half perched position, and lined up his cock. “Stay like that, just like that.”

The first dip of Kyungsoo’s head had Jongin digging his teeth hard into his bottom lip. A grunt escaped him as Kyungsoo pushed in deeper and by the time he pulled out, Jongin was screwing his eyes shut. It was a hell of a dick. Not the biggest he’d taken but he would be lying if it wasn’t already his favorite. Of course, that had more to do with who it was attached to.

Kyungsoo was mysterious in the same way that bad boys in movies were and Jongin was more than intrigued. Another slap of Kyungsoo’s hips against his ass had Jongin gasping and soon all coherent thought escaped him while Kyungsoo railed him.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s face tense and slacken with every thrust. He watched the way Kyungsoo sucked in his bottom lip and bite down on it with every painstakingly slow penetration. He wasn’t making much noise other than quiet whispers under his breath about how tight Jongin was or how hot he looked like that, on his side, eyes locked on each other and pretty dick flopping uselessly on his leg. There was a stream of precum dribbling out, creating a sticky mess on Jongin’s thigh and running down onto Kyungsoo’s sheets.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Kyungsoo moaned and then pulled out completely. He sat on his heels, watching Jongin’s ass as his hole puckered at the absence. He was flushed and panting and gripping his cock by the base as if he was trying to stop himself from cumming too fast.

Jongin took this time to prop himself up on his knees, legs apart and cock hanging heavy between his legs. He figured he could give Kyungsoo a little show and wiggled his hips, but it was short-lived because, in the next moment, a hungry tongue had returned to swirling and lapping at him, much to Jongin’s surprise.

Kyungsoo ate Jongin’s ass like it was the last meal he’d eat on earth. He held nothing back, slurping and humming while Jongin moaned and whined. Kyungsoo’s tongue and lips were dangerous. Just as he was thinking that Kyungsoo moved to kiss across his cheeks and down his legs all while gripping Jongin’s hips with bruising fingers.

“Such a nice ass,” Kyungsoo whispered more to himself than, but Jongin heard it anyway.

“Thank you,” Jongin said over his shoulder. He caught Kyungsoo just in time for him to reenter him with his dick, successfully yanking a gasp from his lips. “Oh god,” Jongin moaned and turned to bury his face in the pillow as another sound tore through his throat.

Kyungsoo wasted no time chasing his orgasm though. He gave Jongin a few warning thrusts, slow and steady, waiting for Jongin to readjust before picking up the pace and slamming into him relentlessly.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Kyungsoo whined.

He ran his hands up Jongin’s back and then raked his nails down, making Jongin shiver over and over from the sensation. Jongin arched and reached to stroke his own dick while Kyungsoo pounded into him faster and faster. He definitely liked fucking like this. Fast and hard. Jongin’s fingers slipped in his precum, which was leaking more profusely with every strike of Kyungsoo’s dick to his prostate. He was getting closer and closer until he reached the point where he was moving his hips to meet Kyungsoo’s slamming their bodies harder together.

The sound of skin meeting skin and the wet slick sound of Kyungsoo’s cock entering him over and over was peppered with panting and tiny pathetic moans. Short phrases praising Jongin ass and quiet begging for more of Kyungsoo’s cock came soon after and before Jongin knew he it was shuddering into his palm, cum streaking the sheets beneath him while Kyungsoo hammered rapidly into him, spasming in his own orgasm shortly after.

“Wow,” Jongin said as he carefully avoided lying in his mess while Kyungsoo cleaned himself up. He was sweating and his heart was slowing now that he was catching his breath.

There was the sound of a condom snapping off and then the faucet of the ensuite bathroom before Kyungsoo came waddling back, cock shrinking back to its flaccid state. “I’ll say,” Kyungsoo added as he grabbed his shirt and laid it over the mess Jongin made before sitting down on it. He stared at Jongin, eyes leaving hot trails up and down Jongin’s legs, over his hips, across his chest and then resting on his face.

“What?” Jongin asked with a lazy smile. He reached up to his ear, hoping to find his other blunt, but it wasn’t there. He was still cross-faded at this point but it was dissipating quickly.

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo smiled. Then he sat up and turned to the door. “I’ll be right back,” he said and quickly stepped into a pair of pants and tugged on another black shirt.

Jongin watched him quietly and shrugged. He was quite content right now. He felt thoroughly fucked – to the point where his ass would probably be pleasantly sore tomorrow – and happy. Not high-happy, but just happy. It was strange, but –

The door opened and Kyungsoo slipped back in with a six-pack of beer and a blunt hanging out his lips. “I’ve returned with refreshments!”

He kicked the door shut and set down the beers before taking a long drag from the brown-wrapped blunt. He exhaled a long plume of white smoke before leaning to hand it to Jongin and then stripping naked.

“Got a pizza coming later, too,” he added and then lowered himself next to Jongin with a small smile.

Jongin took a hit, holding it in his lungs and letting out smoke as he spoke, “Damn you really know how to woo a guy.”

Kyungsoo smirked but said nothing more. He opened a beer and took a big gulp before getting one for Jongin and passing it to him. “I don’t have a TV, but I have my laptop I can bring out and we can watch something?”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really care what they did. As the THC hit his brain he could feel the bliss take over. He smiled goofily at Kyungsoo and took a swig of his beer before curling up into his side. This night could not have gotten any better.

  
  


Two six-packs and a blunt and a half later, Jongin found himself with his face buried into Kyungsoo’s pillows once more. He was slack-jawed, moaning and tugging his dick while Kyungsoo fucked him into oblivion. He didn’t quite remember how they ended up like this again, but Jongin was not complaining.

Kyungsoo’s dick felt amazing, it filled him just the right amount. Hit all the right spots. And Kyungsoo had picked up on how to handle Jongin’s body with ease. He knew when to tweak his nipples when to drag his nails down his sides, when to fuck him harder, when to slow down. Jongin figured they had been fucking on and off for the better part of the night and when he glanced at the window he could see the first rays of sunlight around the edges.

There was the popping of a lid and more lube fell between Jongin’s cheeks. Kyungsoo’s dick entered him more smoothly, more quickly. His balls were slapping against Jongin’s with every thrust and Jongin wasn’t even aware of his moans and groans until he heard Kyungsoo praise him for them.

“You make the hottest sounds,” Kyungsoo said as he pistoned into Jongin. He was caressing his sides, taking him slower and slower until he leaned over Jongin’s back, pressing his chest to Jongin’s sweaty back.

They remained like that. Kyungsoo’s hips moving slowly, cock sliding in and out, twitching and throbbing while he kissed the backs of Jongin’s shoulders. This had gotten more intimate and Jongin could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Every movement of Kyungsoo made him moan. Every soft kiss on his skin made him curl his toes and it was in no time that the two of them had switched positions until they were chest to chest, Jongin’s dick caught between their bodies while they kissed lazily. Kyungsoo punctuated every meeting of their lips with a rock of his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper into Jongin.

“I like you,” Kyungsoo said between kisses.

“So date me,” Jongin replied. He wound his fingers into thick black hair and pulled ever so slightly.

Kyungsoo stopped moving and stared into Jongin’s eyes. “Damn beat me at my own game,” he said with a huge smile. Then he laid down on Jongin’s chest and pulled out.

Oddly enough, Jongin was completely fine with that. He snaked his arm around Kyungsoo and closed his eyes for a moment. This was nice, this was really nice. He could get used to this.

  


Smoke billowed out of Jongin’s mouth as he exhaled and passed the waterpipe to his right. He coughed into his arm for a moment, back of his throat burning and eyes watering. He’d always been partial to blunts and bowls, but Kyungsoo had promised that hitting a waterpipe would be so much better. In fact, just to prove that point, Kyungsoo had invited the whole crew over, bought an ounce, a shitton of piss-cheap beer, and torrented the first season of Rick and Morty, all under the guise of introducing Jongin to his bong.

It bubbled loudly as Yixing took a hit and passed it over to Chanyeol who packed a new bowl after giving Yixing a narrow-eyed look. Yixing had a habit of cashing out every time he was given the bong. After taking his hit, Chanyeol passed it over to Sehun who did the same until it made it through all twelve of them.

“So?” Kyungsoo asked as he returned with two beers, handing one off to Jongin.

Jongin popped the cap and took a few huge gulps before answering him. The THC had run its course through his system. He quite literally was slipping in and out of reality. At some points he felt like he was in the episode of Rick and Morty and in other moments he was firmly back in his own body. “I’m really fucking high for one.”

Next to him, Kyungsoo laughed. “That’s the whole point.” He clinked his bottle against Jongin’s with a goofy grin and said, “Now, we get cross-faded.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic since last year and now it's done!!! I was in kaisoo feels so there's that xD I hope you all enjoyed and remember to drink (and smoke) responsibly!!!!


End file.
